


Out of the Rain

by Malia_C_Quintro



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Awkward Flirting, First Dates, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malia_C_Quintro/pseuds/Malia_C_Quintro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack runs into a book store one day trying to catch a safe place out of the rain. He wanders the endless rows of books of all kinds. New, worn and torn, old and some that even looked anctient. It was fasciating and somehow beautiful,  But beyond the shelves of endless books, Jack's eyes fell upon a far more interesting and exquisit piece within within the store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Alright loves, that's it for me. i hope you all like it? i wrote this up last night listening to my music on shuffle and reading some Snotacon (solidsnake/otacon) 

The streets of Cardiff where littered with its waking citizens. Everyone walking about and going about thier morning routines and cars honked as people rushed to work, there couldnt have been a more perfect example of life itself. Jack looked out at the crowded streets from the opened window of his flat with a smile.

"They all look like small ants…" He chuckled downing the last of his coffee in one big gulp leaving the cup by the window. He looked for his coat, an old fanshioned military thing he'd always leave laying around. Finding it on the couch he put the coat on heading for the door.

Outside the sky was cloudy, like usual, but the weather seemed fairly well despite the cold winds. A few blocks down it never occured to anyone that it would start raining soon. Sure enough, Jack felt the tiny droplets falling from the sky. Blue eyes glanced up putting out his hand to catch the droplets with a frown. He looked around watching people stop and do the same then suddenly the rain hit harder and Jack cursed not wanting to be soaked by the time he got in for work. He quickly took off running to find a little shop to wat at till the rain died down covering his head with a newspaper.

Everyone round the street was running like cazy trying to escape the rain, some were children playing and splashing in puddles. Jack just laughed as thier parents continued to try and pull them home. he paid no mind towards where he was headed it didnt matter as long as he found a place to take cover from the rain and so he quickly found himselp opening a door with a satisfied sigh. Blue eyes finally took the chance to look at his surrounding and see where he was. It wasnt much but he wasn't complaining. The sign at the front of the store read, Blaidd drwg Book Store in fancy lettering. Jack shrugged his shoulders turning to the seemingly endless shelves of books.

"Bad Wolf… It's kinda catchy."

Again he shurgged walking down the isles with curious eyes. Looking from afar the place didn't seem like much but a closer look was just something else entirley. There were old books, with broken spines, books torn and frayed, some that looked ancient. Of cousrse some were new, but the older the books seemed the more beautiful they appeared. He placed his fingers lightly stroking the spines of each book as he walked down the isle with intense fasinaction. But walking downt the isles it wasnt the books that made him stop and take a second glance, or the blonde girl at the front desk. Yes the books were fascinating and somehow beautiful, but beyond the shelves of endless books, Jack's eyes fell upon a far more interesting and exquisite piece within the store. A tall lean figure, complete with slender limbs and pronounced bones. Pale milky skin, coffee eyes, and a luscious disheveled mess of chestnut hair stood at the far end of the store wearing brainy specks, clicking his tongue against his teeth while he read a book. Jack wondered why he had never stepped foot in a bookstore before, there was no other place like it, and nowhere he would lay eyes upon a more breathtaking view.

Jack swallowed fixing up his appearance as best he could and walked towards the nerdy man. The walk across the shop seemed to take longer expected, his feet dragging behind him like they didn't want to take another step forward. Hands getting slightly sweaty and his face started heating up as he approached the other man, just a few more steps and he'd be there. But the unexpected happened, his feet took a wrong turn, was he wearing two left shoes? Or did he have two left feet? Jack tripped and crashed throwing the man down with him. He could've laughed at the surprised yelp the smaller man released but he found himself starring down at the remarkable shade of coffee pools peeking back up at him through the fingers trying to hide the mans face. Jack chuckled seductively with a devilish smirk.

"Hey…" The nerd blushed a darker shade of red holding his hands to his chest protecting an old book.

"He- Hello…" Jack took that moment to notice their positions on the floor chuckling lightly he moved off the man about to speak when the blonde girl came running dropping her head phones. Her panicked hazel eyes glancing between the two men and she came to kneel beside them.

"Oh my gosh! You two alright? I'm sorry John, you can take whatever book find today for free, I'll pay for it." He smiled at the girl sitting up still holding the book to his chest. Jack just watching them curiously.

"No, it's alright Rose, you don't need to do that." He smiled shyly as his hand went to nervously scratch at the back of his neck. Though Jack had been through many people, men and women alike, though there was a rare few Jack could would say were irresistibly attractive, but this was ultimately the most gorgeous man he had ever laid eyes on.

'He's not just good looking, he's cute too!' The blonde girl, Rose stood with a sigh dusting off her knees with a smile and waved going back to the register.

Jack turned back to the man noticing the lack of brainy specks and looked around the floor till his eyes caught the thin black glasses beside him. Jack leaned forward making the man lean further back shyly, the blush on his face growing darker making Jack smile fondly with a small chuckle as the man closed his eyes tightly.

John suddenly realized nothing was happening, the handsome man wasn't touching him, wasn't even laughing, and he opened one eye looking curiously across at the man. Jack laughed, apparently he was rather funny to this stranger. He stood dusting off his knees and offered his hand to the nerd on the floor with a smile.

"Sorry about that, looks like I got two left feet this morning… My name's Jack, Jack Harkness by the way…" John nervously took the hand gasping when the man pulled him forward and he flew into his chest. He looked up seeing the blue sparkling eyes, this man seemed to rather enjoy his embarrassment

"M-My names Jo-John Smith." Jack laughed throwing his head back before looking back down at the man who was frowning. It certainly wasn't that funny.

"Oh man, you weren't joking… and here I was thinking, you'd expect me to believe that?" John inspected his book nervously, suddenly every little tear and loose page became very interesting and Jack cleared his throat making him jump and look back up at the smirking man. Heart beat speeding up to an addition 2 beats per second , he swore he had a second heart.

"So John, what time you getting off work?" What kind of question was that? He held the book closer nervously trying to hide behind the hard cover. Why was this man making him so nervous, he had plenty of guy friends. But this man, a stranger, was making him all flustered by the charming gleam of a dazzling smile. Brilliant, he'd gone on lost his marbles now, thinking this man was gorgeous was the last stray. He gave into temptation and pure fascination, the bright blush returning to his cheeks making Jack chuckle, he knew he had him by a tight rope.

"I- I get off at 5:30, I work at the little shop down Berkley street…" Jack smiled taking out his phone.

"It's a good thing that I get off at five then, you got a phone?" John rummage through his seemingly large pockets but pulled out a phone nervously.

"I got a mobile, why?"

"So I can call you when I'm there to pick you up." Jack flashed another dazzling smile making John weak in the knees but he rolled his eyes with a nervous smile turning to look at Rose at the front desk with a smirk on her face and the usual tongue in teeth smile.

"You're not gonna let this go are you? What if I don't go outside when you're there? What if I sneak out the back?" Jack laughed moving a step closer placing a hand at the small of John's back.

"Then I'll go in and take you out…" John was blushing madly again, the heat rising on his skin was making it unbearably hard to breathe and Jack was only closing in the gap between their faces. John closed his eyes expecting a kiss but all he felt was the slight tap of a nose tracing along the side of his face till lips stopped above his head and kissed the unruly mess of Chesnutt hair.

"It looks like the rain is clearing up." John looked out seeing the rain was now tiny sprinkles and rose wiggling funny eyebrows at him. He smiled nervously unable to stop the laugh the erupted from his lips.

"Shall I walk with you to work?" John blushed looking at the arm waiting for him to link through, Jacks smile winning him over and Rose waving her hands dramatically insinuating to just 'go for it' sort of way. John shook his head nervously and linked his arm through Jacks, he could already see the affect it took on Jack's face. That 'I totally won you over' look and then there was Rose in the front doing a fist pump in the air silently screaming 'yes' and bouncing around like a lune.

"Alright Jack, bye Rose, I'll see you later!" She smiled warmly at the pair walking out the door.

"Alright love, don't forget to call! And you better be home by midnight, you hear?!"

They laughed waving the girl off walking away with bright smiles on their faces. They talked all the while, their arms still linked. Occasionally there would be people that gave them an odd look but none of that mattered. Strangely enough though they had just met it felt like they had known each other before, like old friends, lost lovers, maybe even soulmates in a past life. But that was a ridiculous notion, wasn't it? A past life? Then suddenly they were talking about the book John was holding, a simple title of Love and Monsters, the contents a long list of strange chapter titles. But John had admitted to it being one of his favorite books when he was in junior high. He explained the main character, a story of an extraordinary man from a race called the TimeLords. Strange impossible adventures of a mad man with a little blue box that traveled through time and space. The many companions he took with him to venture the star and all with the simple gesture of taking their hand and speaking one meaninglessly simple word, "Run".

The tales were fantastic, brilliant. A generation of the mad man called the Doctor, seemed oddly similar to John and they laughed, but when a companion seemed to oddly resemble and even have the same name as Jack Harkness they both chuckled with a nervous shrug. Maybe there was a possibility alternate universes and reincarnations were truly in fact a possibility. John took the moment to give Jack a second glance, he had never seen Jack at the book store before and the sudden curiosity begged him to ask the question.

"What were you doing at the book store? I've never seen you there before?" Jack chuckled lightly, and he closed the book to look back at the slender man.

"Honestly? I was only trying to get out of the rain." John laughed with a fond smile setting upon his lips. There chance encounter wasn't the best of first meetings, or the best way to ask someone out on a date, but John didn't really seem to mind. It just sort of work for them.

"Well, I'm glad you did, otherwise I would've never met you…" Jack smiled as the nerdy man took his hand with a devilish smirk, and they took off running.

It certainly was a strange encounter, one never knows where they might end up. Crashing and tumbling, holding hands and taking off in a full sprint when they are trying to get out of the rain…


End file.
